April Fools
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike plays the ultimate prank on Xander. Things go too far. How will it end?
Title: April Fools
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike plays the ultimate prank on Xander. Things go too far. How will it end?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Xander just got back to Slayer Central after a long day of running around picking up things for the girls. Apparently he was back to playing errand boy. He hadn't missed that one bit. But since he wasn't as useful as he had once been with the fighting it was nice to be able to do something productive. Honestly he was bored, which was why he was constantly annoying everyone with stupid little pranks.

After leaving the items he'd bought in the conference room Xander decided to head up to his room and take a shower. He made plans with Spike to go see a movie that night. They'd only been dating a month but with how long they've known each other it felt much longer. When he walked into his room the door slammed behind Xander making him jump. He turned around and saw Spike standing there almost like he was blocking the door. "Spike? What are you doing in my room?"

"You gave me an invite remember?" The way he said 'invited' sent shivers down Xander's spine.

"Yeah, but you never really come in here. Is everything all right? I thought we were going to meet up before the movie," Xander said confused.

Spike turned his back on Xander and locked the door. "Plans have changed." When he turned back his vamp façade was in place. "I'm feeling a bit peckish. Apparently the girls weren't enough to fill me up."

"The… what the fuck are you talking about, Spike. And put that away!" Xander waved his hand towards Spike's face. "Tell me what's going on."

"What's going on is that the Big Bad is back," Spike answered. He saw Xander was confused. "Don't believe me? Why don't you take a little peek in your closet?"

Numb and almost in a dream like state Xander walked over to his closet. His hand shook as it wrapped it around the knob. He yanked the door open and almost lost his lunch. Piled in his closet were Buffy, Willow and Dawn. Bite marks on their necks and white as ghosts. Spike had tilted their heads up so they were staring up at him.

After stumblingly backwards Xander found his footing and spun around to stare at Spike who had a smirk on his face. "Nibblet's blood was the sweetest I've ever tasted."

"You bastard!" Xander yelled and attacked Spike. He hit, punched and kicked Spike as hard as he could. "You killed my family!" He punched Spike in the jaw. Tears threatened to fall. "I can't believe I let myself fall in love with you." He went to punch Spike again but Spike finally moved and grasped Xander's arms.

"You… love me?" Spike asked. His human face fell into place.

Xander tried to pull away. "Loved. I hate you, you fucking monster!" Suddenly he was pulled into a hug, Spike's face pressed into this neck.

"I love you to. I'm so bloody sorry. I love you," Spike kept repeating. He pulled away slightly. "This has gone too bloody far. Come out. Now!"

"What…?" Xander turned around to see the girls crawl out of the closet. "What the fuck is going on?" He demanded to know.

The girls all looked sheepish as they said, "April Fools."

Xander stared at them. April Fools? This was a prank? "How could you do this to me?"

"To get back at you from last year," Buffy said. "Replacing my shampoo with green hair dye and putting Saran Wrap on the toilets."

Dawn answered next. "Making those caramel dipped onions."

"Not to mention placing red Kool Air in the shower heads and making the slayers think it was blood," Willow answered. "It was time to get even."

"I told them it was going too far," Spike said softly.

Xander glared at him. "And yet you went along with it anyway."

"I'm so sorry, pet. I should have put a stop to it. Please don't be mad. Don't hate me," Spike begged. "I love you."

Xander looked at Spike and saw that he was truly terrified that he hated him. He sighed, this was his own fault. "I don't hate you but no more pranks," Xander said. "I know I'm responsible for starting it but this escalated way out of control."

"Agreed," Dawn said. "We totally won though."

Spike looked at Xander. "I know I won."

Xander snorted at Spike cheesiness. This was the Spike he fell in love with. "Me too."

The End


End file.
